The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia amygdaloides×Euphorbia characias ssp. wulfenii, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Innthal.
The new Euphorbia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Euphorbia plants with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Euphorbia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in the spring of 1998 of the Euphorbia amygdaloides cultivar Purpurea, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unnamed selection of Euphorbia characias ssp. wulfenii, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Euphorbia was discovered and selected as a single plant from within the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany in the spring of 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since May, 1999 in Gensingen, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.